Celesta aka Cel
by Yasha the Shadow Keeper
Summary: Celeste, a strange girl from America, has taken a field trip to Japan with her friends. What happens when she bumps into our fav little android. What do they have in common? My first Cell fic.
1. Road Trip to Japan Thank God we have a T...

Okay, people, this is my first try at a Cell fic. I don't know if it'll be good or not but we'll see. I wrote this way back in 1998 when I was reading info off the net about the Cell saga so it may seem a little ooc and, well.off so please don't flame me too badly. I have another fic called Subject incomplete. It also revolves around androids but I wrote it after I saw the Cell saga on Toonami when I actually knew what was going on.. Please go read it after u'r done with this one so u will think it's a lot better. If u read that one first and this one next you may think I'm a bad, bad, bad writer and I'm digressing. WHICH I'M NOT! This one is just really old and I'm too lazy to modify it. Maybe later with some encouragement from readers and writers out there. Here it is.  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Road trip to Japan. Thank god we have a translator.  
  
Celeste walked into the mall. It was full of people, mainly teenagers in her age area. She kept a solid face and turned to look to the left. She found who she was looking for. A woman, and friend, was leaning against a frame to the entry of a clothing store. She had short straight blonde hair that was cut into a bob and the front came almost to her shoulder and was longest in the two strands of magenta bangs that hung over the pair of dark blue sunglasses, making her actually bright yellow eyes look a shade of green. She had apparently already done her shopping because her outfit was different from when they were at the diner just a few hours ago. Then they were both in a pair of jeans and wearing loose tank tops.  
  
Now she was wearing a short leather skirt and boots that came up to her knees. She also had on a tight yellow tube top with a short leather jacket to top it off. She had on a thick black belt and a black dog collar with spikes. She was obviously trying to either go for the bad girl took or purposely trying to scare kids. Celeste, however, was still wearing the same thing she had on at the diner. She headed over and noticed two other people. Jack and Hunter.  
  
"Hey, Celeste, Mon!" The dark skinned Hunter greeted her, his Jamaican accent spilled out.  
  
"Hunter, Chelsea, Jack." she replied while nodding to each of them.  
  
"I got here a little early and already bought all the clothes I'm going to get in a year." Chelsea announced while holding up two armfuls of stuffed bags. "Sorry I didn't tell you earlier that I needed to be back at the hotel. Who knew Japan had such confusing signs?"  
  
"Thank god that we were separated into groups with a translator. We'd all be dead." said Jack.  
  
"Did you guys already go shopping?" asked Celeste when Chelsea left with the translator.  
  
"No." said Jack as they walked into the store, the smell of leather filling their noses.  
  
"We were waiting for you, Cel dude. You shop in the guy section like us, mon." said Hunter.  
  
"Yeah, Chelsea dragged us all over the girl section." Jack added with disgust.  
  
They began walking to the pants. Celeste took immediate liking to a pair of black cargo pants while Jack and Hunter busied themselves with sneakers. After an hour of shopping they went to the dressing room. Jack came out in a pair of long, baggy, camouflage cargo shorts, a white shirt and some black tennies. Hunter came out in some very, very red baggy shorts, a black muscle shirt and the same shoes as Jack. He would boldly be seen by approaching traffic. Celeste came out in long, black, and not to mention very baggy cargo pants with black tennies and she was now wearing her black sports bra. This didn't surprise the two.  
  
"I'm going to the girl section for a shirt. You have been warned." She announced and began walking to the woman's section.  
  
The guys snickered at her comment. Even though she liked shopping in the guy section, she still liked her femininity. She began trying shirts on. She had to pick carefully to match her long, wavy, dark purple hair. She had straight magenta bangs like Chelsea but hers was natural. It was the rest of her hair that was dyed purple and magenta roots were starting to appear. She came out, pleased with a magenta leather top that tied around her neck but kept the pants. Her strange black spotted skin pigmentation showing on her back and shoulder area.  
  
"'Ey, Cel-mon. You look good. I neva' see ya in tight pants or shorts though." said Hunter.  
  
" You know people would freak if they saw my tail." A magenta and black spotted tail with a black spike at the end poked out of the leg of her pants.  
  
"Oh yeah. That's right." he said and uneasily laughed. They went to the counter and purchased their clothes. They left but she entered a punk store. There she bought a pair of black fingerless leather gloves to match her black fingernails, which she prized. A rack of sunglasses caught her interest. She tried on a pair of the same black ones.  
  
"Uh, Cel, those are the same ones you have on." said Jack.  
  
"No they're not. The nose frame is smaller." she argued and stuck out her tongue.  
  
"Here, try on these." suggested the guy at the counter who apparently was a punk. His ears were pierced all the way up. So were his eyebrows, chin, nose and she caught sight of something silver in his mouth.  
  
"Promise not to freak?" she asked taking off her sunglasses but closing her eyes.  
  
"Uh, sure."  
  
She opened her eyes. One was green and the other was magenta. They were eccentric and radiant at the same time, but the pupils were slitted like that of a snake.  
  
"Whoa! Freak? That's so cool! I wish I had eyes like that. Then maybe I can scare off those reppies," he responded while shoving a thumb over his shoulder, indicating a small assembly of girls whispering and looking back at him and then returning to their pointless murmuring. She gladly bought the red sunglasses and then left.  
  
"Hey you guys, I'll meet you back at the hotel." and she left. But Jack fallowed unseen. She was just looking around when she came into an abandoned part of the city. She walked a few more blocks up but still found no one. It was like this half if Nikki Town was abandoned... with the exception of the clothes that plagued the ground. That really struck her as odd, and Jack, who was still unnoticed, who was oblivious to the being stalking them with piercing pink eyes.  
  
  
  
Ta DAAAAA!!!!! That's it. I know it sucks but oh well. Please read and review!  
  
...... Demoness Yasha 


	2. Cell and Cel

Bonjour! Back with the next chappie! Yay!  
  
Chapter 2 Cell and Cel  
  
  
  
  
  
Both Celeste and the overlooked Jack got a perturbed sensation. The ambiance was unnatural and both felt eyes on them. Celeste shuddered and could feel angst creeping in. She turned to head back but knocked into something and her glasses fell off. She quickly closed her eyes so she wouldn't scare the person with their abnormal hue.  
  
"Oh, sorry. Do you know what happened here?" she asked and bent over to grope the ground for her glasses. Then she heard a crunch. Damn! She stepped on them.  
  
"Oh man. Don't look for a moment." She turned around to find her other sunglasses, not aware of the actual monster behind her, smiling in hilarity at the clueless human before him. Jack did however and began to run to her.  
  
"Cel! Cel, get out of there!" He yelled while beckoning with his hands in the air. Both turned their heads at the sound of their name.  
  
"Jack? What are you doing here? Hey, can I borrow your sunglasses?" she said. For the first time she saw the monster as he shot out and stabbed Jack with a syringe like tail akin to hers. She just stood there, incapable of moving. She watched as her friend was slowly absorbed but she didn't remove her eyes. She felt loss for her friend but strangely no fear of the monster, like he was just a by passer who stopped to ask where the train station was or something.  
  
When he finished he turned to Celeste. She, not wanting to see his eyes and him to see hers, closed her eyes from both habit and fear, though she would keel over dead before admitting to such a thing. So she stood with no emotion. She wandered herself why she wasn't afraid or shocked.  
  
"My, my, frozen in fear." he spoke. His voice was raspy and harsh but it didn't frighten her in the least bit.  
  
"I am not afraid." she replied in a whisper, some how knowing he could hear her even though he was about two or three meters away. "Cell."  
  
"Cell" frowned, wandering how she knew his name like the boy did. Before she knew it, he had her by the neck. Her legs and arms were limp and she did not struggle as her feet dangled above the ground. He was definitely waiting for her to show a sign of fear. But she didn't show a tinge of any emotion.  
  
"How do you know my name?" he questioned.  
  
"When Jack called out to me you turned your head as if he was addressing you." she murmured calmly with no feeling. Her eyes were still closed and he wondered why a weak female human would not fear him when she was dangling six inches off the ground by her neck.  
  
"Your name is Cell?" he asked.  
  
"No. Cel is a nickname." she replied still calm and whispering.  
  
"Then answer me this: why do you not fear me? You saw what I did to your companion and yet you show no sentiment towards my actions. Surely you must know by now that I wiped out everyone in this city and I am to be feared?"  
  
"I know and I do not dread you for I have no reason to fear anyone."  
  
"Did you not just hear what I said...."?  
  
"I heard you perfectly well. It's you that has the hearing disorder. I am not afraid."  
  
"Then why do you close your eyes to keep from looking at me?" he asked and dropped her. She stood up and made distance between them, eyes still closed. He began to laugh. A harsh and scornful laugh.  
  
"You are a strange one, my dear. Your words have no meaning to me and you're stalling from death. You are quite talented at hiding your emotions." he commented. She opened her eyes and stared daggers at him. The bright and slitted eyes sent a chill down his spine and the atmosphere around him felt like it dropped a few degrees and made him uneasy.  
  
"That's not the only thing I'm good at hiding." She replied smoothly. She smirked. The first sign of emotion she had shown since they met. He sneered back. He advanced on her but she remained still until he was right in front of her and she was looking up at him. His tail shot out at her. To her, everything went in slow motion as his tail zipped passed her head and crashed into the building behind her. She didn't even flinch. A cut appeared across her cheek bone and purpley blood dripped down. She looked as though she didn't know it was there.  
  
That was, to him, very odd human behavior, especially for a female. 'She can handle a small amount of pain. Let's see if she can handle agony' he thought. He stabbed her in the side with his tail. She winced but that was all. She didn't scream or yell out with pain. He was beginning to wander if she was human. Her eyes were the only things that were considered an abnormality. She looked just like any other punk from the street.  
  
Celeste grasped the spike.  
  
"Ow," she stated in low impassive voice and yanked it out. That was what freaked him out. Blood spilt from her side. She held her hand there to try and stop the bleeding.  
  
"Leave the girl alone."  
  
They both turned their heads to the right. Half of the Z gang landed, Piccolo making the command. Cell smirked. Celeste was surprised. Most of the people in this odd group looked like aliens. The one making the command the oddest. He was tall, at least seven feet, pointy eared, and not to mention a emerald green color and to top it off he was wearing a purple outfit, a white cape, and a turban. There was a guy that was almost as tall as the first alien but he looked human. except the third eye on his forehead! The rest looked pretty normal.  
  
"Well, well, well. If it isn't the mighty namek, Piccolo to save the day." said Cell casually.  
  
"My hero." Cell heard Cel mumble. He knew that right now he couldn't take on Piccolo, Future Trunks, Vageta and Krillen at the same time. He could find the girl later and he took off.  
  
"Cell! Come back here!" yelled Trunks but was stopped by Piccolo as he tried to take off.  
  
"Don't. You and I both know you can't take him on alone."  
  
"But Cell's getting away." he protested.  
  
"I'm not going any where." stated the girl as she walked over to them.  
  
"Mind your own business." snobbed Vageta.  
  
"When my name is mentioned I think it's my own business. But I guess it's confusing since I also go by the nickname Cel."  
  
"Do you need help? You're hurt." asked Krillen spotting the blood on her cheek.  
  
"No. I'll make it." She replied. She was still holding her side where Cell's tail stabbed her and she bit her cheek to keep from screaming in pain. They apparently hadn't noticed the gaping hole in her side.  
  
"Good. Go home kid." said Piccolo. She smirked at that.  
  
"That's going to be kinda' hard. You see, my collage class took a field trip to Japan so my home is a little far away." she managed to say. Though it was hard. It was increasingly becoming more difficult to speak and each breath was excruciating.  
  
"Like where? China, Australia? We can take you there." offered Trunks.  
  
"Try America." She stated.  
  
"We don't have the time for that!" shouted Vageta.  
  
Celeste was just taking in a deep breath to spit a few insults at him but faltered with her mouth agape, lips moving but no sound emitting from it. Blood ran out of the corner of her mouth and down her chin.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Krillen after a few moments of her just standing there.  
  
"Ow..." she groaned and almost fell but Piccolo caught her around the waist.  
  
"Ow! No! Don't!" She screamed and wrenched his arm out of her way and she fell on her back, holding her right side. Piccolo looked at his hand and saw blood drip off of it. Blood was also pooling around her. He ripped off a long piece of his cape.  
  
"Move your hands" He said. She did and they were covered in her own purple blood. He wrapped the cloth around her waist and picked her up in a cradled position. She grabbed the collar of his cape and announced a few nasty four-letter words. He took off as fast as he could for the lookout before she could bleed to death.  
  
"Shit. It hurts so god forsaken bad. I swear I'm going to give him a taste of his own medicine." She announced. Vageta wanted to smirk at her comment but found it not required.  
  
"Don't talk." said Piccolo. She passed out from pain soon afterwards.  
  
  
  
  
  
What will happen to this new and strange girl! Will she die? Will they make it to the lookout in time? Find out next time!  
  
Please review!  
  
..... Demoness Yasha 


	3. Curse me to the fiery inferno below the ...

Chapter 3 Curse me to the fiery inferno below the sea of blood!!!  
  
Actually people, this isn't really a chapter. This is an author's note. A bad authors note. Sad but very true. It aggravates me to no end too. So I posted this to tell you and ask a favor.  
  
I lost the disk with the fanfic "Celeste aka Cel." I swear I didn't mean to. I lost it. It drives me insane too. I hade over 69 pages of it in size 10 font! It's not fair! I'm going over the edge searching for it. I've looked absolutely EVERYWHERE!  
  
It doesn't drive me insane just because I worked so hard on it and researched Cell in many sites for it, but also the fact that I made it for my best friend, Amanda (later given the name Demoness Kejo.) She's been my best friend for years and one day, when I introduced her to DBZ, she suggested we look it up on the net. We did and the first pic we saw was of Perfect Cell. It wasn't his whole figure, just the top half, but that was enough to make her fall in love with him. She's been addicted to anything green, spotted, evil and Cell-related ever since! I came up with the ultimate plan; to create her a fanfic about Cell.  
  
I started on it in 1998/99 and worked extremely hard on it. It was the first fan fiction I actually ever dedicated myself to. Even when I looked over it recently and knew it was a little crappy I took pride in it. Matter- in-fact, I took so much pride that after I joined ff.net I decided to post it w/o changing it. It meant so much to me.  
  
Well, earlier this year Demoness Kejo move away. I was left behind. That's the way life is, though. We still keep in touch over the phone but it's just not the same. I was devastated w/o my soul sister. I, later, dedicated my fic to her. I didn't even get to show her my work and now it's gone forever. That's why I'm so sad.  
  
The good news is that I vaguely remember it and can probably rewrite it. Maybe even better this time, but I'm not guaranteeing it. But it's still not the original.  
  
Here's where you come in. I have so many friends on ff.net that I couldn't list the names. You have supported and encouraged me through the short time that I've been on here and I couldn't put my thanks into words. It would be much appreciated if you can email me with ideas. Please do not put them on the review. A review is for telling the author/ess how you think he/she is doing. I would love to hear your ideas. If they're good, which I know by the way most of you think, that all will be great, I will use them. I will most likely use ideas that I get but they'll show up in hints. They might also come up in later chapters. Right now I need some ideas, the best you can think of. The story left off when Celeste left the mall. The monster known as Cell absorbed her friend, Jack. Hunter is somewhere out there and Chelsea left with their only translator. Celeste showed that she had little/no fear and was indifferent to the pain he tried to inflict. The Z-fighters showed up and Cell left a wounded Celeste. Piccolo is now taking her to the lookout. What should happen after she wakes up? Should she tell them her past or try to be distant? Should she reveal her secrets? You tell me what you think should happen.  
  
If any of you are in need of a picture, I'm your demoness. I love drawing and I would be more than happy to oblige. All you need to do is send me your description of the character/s. Include every detail you can think of. Hair: color, length, style. Eyes: narrow, big, color, shaped pupils. Clothes: pants, shirt, skirt, shoes, socks, jacket, gloves, armor, colors. Accessories: weapons, jewelry. Similarities: Vagita's hair, 18's eyes, comparing them to the characters. Leave me your email and I'll mail you how I'm progressing with your pic and I'll mail it to you when I'm done.  
  
Please, please, please take the time to email me with your ideas. If I plan to use them I will email you saying so and if I don't I'll most likely email you anyways.  
  
I also have a new idea for another fic. Amanda and I came up with our names (Demoness Yasha and Kejo). They both mean female demon/demoness. Therefore we are known as the Demoness Sisters. To expand our family I'm making a fanfic about us getting zapped into the z-world. If you want to be in my fic email me and in my fic you'll be. I need one person to like each of these characters: Vagita, Cell, Yamcha, Gohan, M. Trunks, Tien, and made up characters will have more of a chance. If some guys out there want to be part of the Demon brothers email me w/ who you want to be paired with. The first 10 people who email me saying who they want to be paired with will be put in my fic.  
  
Also, I need some Japanese names and words so anyone (Catgirl-13) who knows of a site please tell me where!?!  
  
....... Demoness Yasha and the missed sister Demoness Kejo 


	4. The Lookout

AN: Hi there! I just wanted to thank these people for helping me:  
  
Pyro- Thank you for the ideas. You will be in my next story as soon as I get 10 people.  
  
Sierrakoi- You're so nice ^-^ 'GHETTO HELLFIRE SAYS PEACEOUT!' hehe.  
  
Ctarl Angel- I think I will use some of your idea. It's good. Thank you! You'll be in my fic too though I don't know if SK will be in it. Maybe!  
  
AJ Anelique- Of course that's the natural thing to do. And I'm going to do it too! Thank you! I'll put you in my fic.  
  
Catgirl-13- OOOOOO! Thankies bunch for your idea. I'll be sure to put you in my fic too!  
  
ShadowDemon- Thank you too! I really like those sites. Even for French class. Hehe.  
  
Again, thank you all for your ideas and help. Keep reviewing and don't forget to just say hi sometimes. Well. to the fic!  
  
  
  
Chapter 4 The Lookout  
  
  
  
Celeste groaned and turned to the side. She had a major head ach. She fluffed the pillow that was under her. Wait. Pillow? Since when did she have a pillow? She shot up to have the world swim in a big blue blur. She moaned again and grasped her head. When the world came to a halt she swung her feet over the edge of the bed and looked at what was in her sight.  
  
It was comfortable, that was for sure. She was set on a king sized four-poster bed with blue feathery pillows, matching sheets and translucent white draperies. The room was huge and painted a soft blue. There were windows at either side of the bed and blue curtains. A nightstand sat beside her with a vase of white cannon lilies and fern. There were some scrolls and pictures on the wall with Japanese words painted on them. Even if she couldn't understand Japanese she imagined they were comforting words. That was pretty much it, besides a few potted plants here and there and some tables with candles or small gurgling fountains.  
  
The sun poured into the room and on her with soft, welcoming, warm rays. It made her feel light and peaceful. It was so thick - like a warm blanket, but more like liquid sunshine - she almost believe she could swim through it. She smiled inwardly and imagined this was somewhat how heaven felt. That nothing wrong had happened today. That Jack hadn't died. That she hadn't have met that creature similar to herself in some ways. That he hadn't stabbed her with that syringe-like tail in her side.  
  
Celeste gasped and her hands were immediately cupping her side where her wound should have been. Should have been. It wasn't there anymore! It was gone! It was like nothing even came in contact with her cream skin. She skimmed her black nails across it to see if she was hallucinating. She wasn't. She did it one last time and came to the conclusion that it was a miracle or her healing process had sped up remarkably fast.  
  
Celeste, having enough surprises for one day, stood up. There was still a purple spot on the side of her pants where her blood had run down her side. So she wasn't delusional back then either. She was, however, missing her shoes and socks, revealing her black talon-like toes. Damnit! Those shoes were specially made for her feet. Any other shoe, her talons would have ripped. And Chelsea gave her cut-off toe socks. They were black with froggies. Her lip pouted at the thought of losing her sockies.  
  
She shrugged it off and looked at the white doors. They were tall and domed with ivy painted on the edges. The handle was silver and delicately curved. She walked over to them, they loomed a good 3 or 4 feet over her. She grasped the cool handle and pushed it down. The door jarred just enough for her to peek out.  
  
The hallway was long and painted white and the floor was tiled, unlike the white carpet that covered the room. It curved slightly, so she couldn't see if anyone was further down. She cautiously stepped onto the cool floor, her ebony talons nicking it softly. She began to walk left, her talons echoing off the floor.  
  
**ks, ks, ks, ks**  
  
***  
  
Celeste had walked for at least a half an hour. She was now dragging her feet on the long hallway. She had been roving around the palace and was tired of nothing but the stupid freaking white tile! White, white, white, that's all there was! She was getting sunspots from glossy marble.  
  
She turned the corner. Just great. Another staircase. That's must be the fifth one! She climbed up the flight of. well, she lost count after 132. She turned the corner again to find a familiar surrounding.  
  
"Woohoo." She muttered sarcastically to herself and climbed the flight of stairs. As she neared the top though, her pierced ears picked up the sound of voices. There were more than two, at least 5 or so. She flattened herself against the wall and strained her ears to make out what the voices were saying.  
  
". Know. She had a strong ki signature too."  
  
'Ki? Damn Japanese words.' She cursed to herself. 'I knew those 2 years of French wouldn't get me anywhere.'  
  
".color of her blood?"  
  
"Yeah. She's definitely not human."  
  
"As if the eyes and tail didn't point that out."  
  
'They know. He! Think they're surprised now, they haven't seen my true form yet.' She smirked.  
  
"I don't care what she is, she's exactly like that.. Green freak!" someone shouted and banged their fists on something.  
  
"Hey!" someone shouted almost defensively.  
  
" Well, actually she's pink."  
  
'Pink? PINK!?! I'm not pink!!! It's. magenta. There's a difference. Pink.' "Hmph," she snorted aloud. She slammed her hand onto her mouth as she realized her mistake. Everyone was silent.  
  
"Aw, I see you are awake." She heard a male voice behind her.  
  
She looked back to see the owner of the voice and screamed. He was short, pointy eared, and wore the strangest Arabian-looking outfit. The Z-senshi, who were in the middle of discussing about her, stopped to look at the woman and Mr. Popo. They wanted to laugh at what she exclaimed next.  
  
"My GODS, man! You're as dark as the belly of a cave!" She yelled and backed up. She stopped when she scooted into someone.  
  
"A racist, are we?" asked the short man with gravity defying hair she backed up into. She remembered him. She frowned.  
  
"NO! I hate every one equally." She announced. " Now, who the hell are you and where the hell am I? Hm?"  
  
The man chuckled. They were an odd bunch. One being tall, green and defiantly alien and another being almost as tall with 3 eyes. Weird. Strange. Abnormal. Wait, this all started to sound like she was explaining herself. She was all three of those words.  
  
"You're not human... Piccolo." She pointed out; remembering his name from their last encounter.  
  
"Neither are you." He said. She narrowed her eyes.  
  
"Don't speak of things you don't know of," she hissed toxically. He seemed unaffected by the tone in her voice but he did notice it was a touchy subject. He dug deeper though, trying to pry some information out of her.  
  
"So what are you supposed to be?" he asked. She hissed and her fists balled.  
  
"None of your business. Now answer my questions!" she snapped. She didn't think she would like these people.  
  
"You're at the lookout. Now who are you?" asked Trunks, who was standing off the side.  
  
"That is none of your concern. I don't even care who you are. I just want you to put me back right were you found me." She ordered and walked to the edge of the lookout. "Holy shit, we're floating! Get me off of this thing right now!"  
  
"Why?" asked Krillen. "You saw that thing down there. You're safe up here."  
  
She turned back to him, fire in her eyes. She marched up to him and grabbed his collar, lifting him four feet in the air to her eye level and shook him like a rag doll.  
  
"I don't care how safe it is up here. I'm going down there and you're taking me NOWWWW!!!!" she screamed in his face.  
  
"Just what is going on out here?" yelled a fuming Chichi. Bulma and Kami walked out with her.  
  
"Are you upsetting this woman? She should be in bed resting. Instead you big oafs are distressing her with all your yelling!" she shouted. She dropped Krillen. Piccolo gritted his teeth.  
  
"She was the one yelling!" shouted Vagita defensively.  
  
"Who could blame her with all the horrible things she's been through today and you're making it worse! Come on honey, lets go talk over a nice cup of tea. How does that sound?" asked Chichi while walking over to her and dragging her back inside before she could utter a response.  
  
"Uh, o. kay." She muttered while her feet skidded across the ground. This was going to be a long day.  
  
~ATTENTION~ My fic offer now has 3 people. All who happen to be girls. Is it me or are there only women who are reviewing. I like you girls to review and all but I NEED A FEW GUYS FOR THE FIC!!!!!!! Please girls, I have a reallllyyy big favor to ask. Try to get some guys to review this story. Maybe you can convince them of the fic offer? Anyways. the offer is still up for you girls out their too. Just email me at yasha_daimoa_helfire@yahoo.com saying you want to be in my fic and I'll send you a form to fill out stating your features, attitudes, likes and so on. Thank you all.  
  
Thank you for reading! Please review.  
  
...... Demoness Yasha 


	5. I Work Alone

Chapter 5  
  
  
  
  
  
"So dear, are you feeling any better? You had quite a hole in your side. I thought you weren't going to make it there for a few minutes." Said Chichi and poured them some tea. Bulma sat down at the small round table as well.  
  
"I'm feeling better, I guess. Thank you, miss."  
  
"Oh, how rude of me. My name's Chichi and this here is Bulma and baby Trunks."  
  
"Nice to meet you. I'm Celeste. I'm sorry I was so rude. I was. upset." She said and sipped her tea.  
  
"It's okay, dear. I would be too."  
  
"By the way, how did I.my side. it?"  
  
"Oh, That." Mused Bulma "We gave you a sensu bean when you got here. You were almost dead. I'm sure you're wandering what a sensu bean is, hm?"  
  
Celeste nodded. "It's a special bean that heals your injuries. Not sicknesses though. It's quite helpful but very rare. You're lucky you got one."  
  
"Thank you Bulma." She replied.  
  
"No problem. Now, can you tell us what species you are? It's clearly obvious you're not human. You know, your tail and all." Asked Bulma.  
  
Celeste sighed. Finding no need to hide her tail anymore, it slid out the top of her pants. There was a sharp intake of breath, and not just the women at the table, but the men trying to spy on them. They failed. Celeste's head dropped to the ground, trying to hide the embarrassed blush covering her cheeks.  
  
"I've tried so hard to hide them. You don't know how it feels to be. a freak." She choked out.  
  
"Them?" asked a confused Bulma.  
  
"I have wings. But I hide them. They're. hideous. just like me." She sobbed and bit back tears.  
  
"You're not hideous." comforted Bulma and gave her a soft pat on the back. "You're just different. that's all. It's nothing to be ashamed of."  
  
"You don't understand." moaned Celeste.  
  
"Tell me and I might." Offered Chichi.  
  
"I. can't."  
  
"It's okay, dear you can tell us when you're ready. I understand your reasoning." She replied. Celeste dried up her tears and stood up.  
  
"Do you guys have a phone?" she asked. "I want to call my friends. To see if they're still alive."  
  
"Sure, hun. I carry a cell phone with me for emergencies." Replied Bulma and handed her the small phone. Celeste punched in the number of Chelsea. It rang. She silently prayed she would pick up.  
  
*#*Click*#*  
  
"Hello?" squeaked Chelsea  
  
"Omg, you're okay. I was so worried about you. Uh huh. Yeah, I'm okay. He's with you? What about the translator? Oh. Yeah. Tell me where you are. Uh huh. Uh huh. Okay. Yeah. I'll be there in a bit. Hold tight, okay? Okay. You too. Bye." She said and hung up. She stood there for a minute and the women glanced to themselves. Celeste tuned to them and spoke. "They're alive. The translator didn't make it. I'm going to go get them. Can I borrow your phone?"  
  
"Uh. sure. We'll send one of the guys with you." Called Bulma as the woman walked to the edge of the Palace in the sky. She turned her head to speak over her shoulder.  
  
"I work alone." She said and jumped off.  
  
She free fell. Once the forest was visible she crunched up in a ball. Bones in her back began to shift and pop. The skin ripped and two silver scythe- like blades grew from her back, fallowed by large black dragon wings. She spread them, the inside magenta and black speckled like her back, and parachuted. As she reached her true form, her ears grew long and pointed. A large black tear-shaped jewel appeared on her forehead, not nearly as big as Cell's, with two smaller magenta jewels on either side and a purple one below it. Her fangs grew larger and venom sacks in her gums were now usable if she bit someone. Her ebony talons and nails grew and sharpened. The magenta tint and spots spread over her shoulders, down her arms and over her entire backside.  
  
She gave out a large screech like that of a eagle/dragon that echoed throughout the sky and forest, her long, thin, magenta and black tail whipping wrathfully behind her.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Voila! The offer is still running. Email me saying you want in my fic and I'll send you a form.  
  
Please review. It helps! Thanx!  
  
.......Demoness Yasha 


	6. Ruins

Chapter 6 Ruins  
  
  
  
  
  
Celeste flew to the used-to-be city, shock written on her speckled features. It was in ruins. The once grand concrete buildings, brick walls and homes were now rubble. She stopped her wing movement and parachuted to a bent street lamp. Her talons nicked the metallic pole and she rested her palms around it, taking a feline position. She stretched her neck to take in the brutal surroundings.  
  
The street was broken upwards, had crinkles in it and waves, as if it was mere parchment paper. The streetlights, some, were bent and shattered, hers still blinking so it must've happened at night. She had to have been asleep for about a day. The buildings were broken down, some remaining walls leaning against another for support. She clicked on her heat seeking mentally.  
  
Her right eye, which was the green one, was capable of night vision. Her left eye, magenta, was heat seeking. Using both in the day wasn't a good idea but when night rolled around they were very useful. When the heat vision clicked on it was blurry from lack of use. Everything was red but what she was looking for was orange or yellow blotches, meaning body heat. She caught something blue in the corner of her eye. She looked in that direction only to find nothing was there. She could've sworn there was blue. That could only mean. no just a lizard or something. When things were blue that meant they were cold blooded; reptilian. She saw it again. Yes. Just a small lizard scampering up a wall. Celeste turned back to her searching.  
  
She couldn't see anything. Maybe if she got higher she could see more of the city. She jumped onto a wall jutting up from some rubble. Some things were still smoldering. Shattered glass gave the pavement a glittering effect as the sun was reflected from it. Some walls were scorched. No doubt the work of Cell. A draft blew some clothes lying on the ground and a lock of her silken purple hair drifted across her eyes and caught in her lips. There! There was some orange! She squinted and found there was two. It could be Hunter and Chelsea! One orange and yellow blotch was dulling into red though. It was dying.  
  
She spread her wings and lifted off in a hurry. Her wings beat madly and her tail whipped furiously behind her. She clamped her teeth together, her fangs almost grinding in her gums. She pushed herself faster with some of her power. Landed just outside of an ally where a wall was supporting itself on a dumpster she threw large pieces of rock and cement out of her way. She looked inside the air pocket. The orange blotch that was fading turned out to be a woman and the other blotch, much too small to be either of her friends, was broken down; weeping. She stood up in horror at the morbid sight before her, something evil himself could only do.  
  
____*_____  
  
TADA! I'm done!!!! YAY!!!! WOOT!!! Okay, please leave a review! Thanks.  
  
Demoness Yasha 


	7. Paths are Crossed

Hey! If you like me (puts on a cute face with fluttering eyes and mad Goku smile) then go check out my newest fic 'From Hell' featuring me! Yeah! And a fellow authoress, Bakaoopimas' character. Yeah! It's really cool! Um. Yeah!  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Paths are Crossed  
  
  
  
"Oh. my. god" she whispered aloud, the words falling out of her mouth at the sight before her. A little boy was weeping over the bloody body of his mother. He was muttering incoherent words, the sobs erupting from his throat blocking them. His mothers light blue office dress was drenched in her own crimson blood. The boy was also wet with her blood.  
  
She walked up to them and kneeled beside him. He didn't even notice she was there, being too absorbed in his uncontrollable mourning. The woman's eyes, which were barely cracked open and bloodshot, turned to Celeste and she smiled meekly. Blood gurgled up her and out her mouth and Celeste wiped it away with her thumb. She began to speak in a hardly audible voice.  
  
"My. son.care. protect. him" were her very last words, the words of a true mother. Worrying about her sons' health instead of her own death. Then her eyes became dead and lifeless and she slipped away like water through Celeste's cracked fingers. Celeste felt a pain grow inside of her heart and she swallowed hard to keep from sobbing. She shut the woman's eyes with her fingers and turned to the boy.  
  
He was now staring at her with tears streaking his face and blood caked all over. His nose was bleeding. He was no older than four. His large eyes and tussled hair were the same leaf green and he was missing a strap on his red jumper.  
  
"Are. are you going to hurt me?" he asked shivering. His voice was parched with a slight European/English accent. The way he directed he question to her made her picture ripping off Cell's. She hugged the boy.  
  
"No, no, no. I would never do that to you." She cooed.  
  
"But. you l l look like dat ting." He stuttered.  
  
"I'm here to save you. He will never hurt you again."  
  
"Weally?" "Yeah. I promise."  
  
His tense body loosened up when he hugged her neck tightly and cried. She patted his back until he calmed down. Then she stood up and crawled out of the pocket, him fallowing behind her.  
  
"Hey!" he said when she jumped up the wall with the whole in it; the only way out. He was too short. When he jumped his fingers didn't reach the edge. She giggled and coiled her tail around his waist, lifting him up and out. "Wow! Dat's cool!"  
  
"Thanks." She said. She brushed off her knees and realized that when she was kneeling beside the woman there must've been blood because it was on her black cargo pants. You couldn't actually see it but it rubbed off on her hands. She wiped her hands off on the sides of her shirt and stared into the distance, trying to find a yellow blotch with her heat vision. She squinted when she saw one moving about. Maybe it was another survivor. She assumed so since there wasn't another there so it couldn't be Chelsea or Hunter because they were together.  
  
She looked down when she felt the boy tugging on her pants. He reached out an open palm expectantly. She held his hand and they walked in the direction of the moving body. She could hear him sniffle and decided to make small talk.  
  
"So. I'm Celeste. What's your name big guy?"  
  
"My name's Nathaniel Zachary Davison but you can call me Nathan." He replied.  
  
"Where are you from? You're definitely not Japanese with that kind of name."  
  
"I'm fwom England."  
  
"Oh, I'm from the States. How old are you, Nathan?"  
  
"Dis many!" he said holding up three fingers and puffing out his chest proudly.  
  
"Oh! That's old! You're a big guy!" she said jokingly and poked his chest. He giggled and rubbed his chest. She slowed to a stop when she saw Chelsea on the ground, panting with a slab of cement across her lower body that she was trying to move. She kneeled to the boy and told him to stay there and that she would be right back. He nodded and she ran to her friends' side.  
  
"Chelsea! Hold on, I've got it!" she demanded and lifted the heavy slab off as if it were nothing. Chelsea coughed and stood up shakily. Her skirt was torn and her left leg looked like a case of bad road burn. Her short blonde hair had blood dried in it and a string of blood ran from her hairline, over her left eye and smeared to the side of her cheek by a hand.  
  
"Chelsea. Chelsea, are you okay?" asked Celeste panicked. Chelsea began to cry.  
  
"Hunter's dead!" she sobbed. "He didn't make it!"  
  
Just as Celeste was about to comfort her with reassuring words a scream came to their attention. Celeste turned to see it was Nathaniel. He was kicking and swinging in the air. None came in contact with the being holding him up by a green and black speckled arm. A chuckle emitted from his beak.  
  
"So we meat again. Cel" said the being none other than Cell himself.  
  
_______*______  
  
Please review!  
  
Demoness Yasha 


	8. Confrontation, Altercation and Everythin...

Heylo all you people! I have a new fic up called 'The Cat Clan' starring me, Saiyan Princess Angela and Pyro. It's about us getting zapped into the z-world and. well, you'll have to read it. Don't forget to review!  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Confrontation, Altercation and Everything in Between  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~Last Time on SI~*~  
  
"So we meet again. Cel."  
  
~*~  
  
Celeste snarled at the green android resembling herself. She knew this day would have to come. The day she would have to face Cell in her true form that she so hated since childhood. But that did not mean revealing her past. She would not. It was too painful for the cyborg to recall.  
  
"Put him down!" she yelled, not too lightly. Cell looked at the boy and smirked. His tail inched closer to him.  
  
"Or what." he dared. She let loose a feral snarl and shot a small blast at him. He, of course, dodged it with ease but with surprise. He landed off to the side with Nathaniel under his arm. "This is new, Cel. Your physical appearance was surprising but I must say, this is shocking news."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, buddy. What's going to be shocking news is when I kick your ass!" she shouted and lunged at him. He sidestepped and kicked her in the side. She twirled around and scratched his right shoulder with her claws.  
  
He jumped back a few feet, landing on a building by a bent light pole. He touched his neck and looked at the purplish blood. "Temper, temper."  
  
She chuckled and licked the blood off of her nails. "I'm just getting warmed up." She said and lunged again. Cell threw the boy down and he rolled down the slanted wall into some rubble. Cell took a stance but wasn't ready for her move. He noticed that in the lunge she was declining faster than she was going to reach him. She was. Purposely too. She grabbed onto the bent pole and swung around it, kicking him in the back. Not expecting it, Cell was unbalanced and stumbled off the wall. She landed on the pole, her back facing him. That was her mistake. During his descend; he coiled his tail around her knee. When Celeste looked down it was too late. She was yanked off with him and a loud metal ting could be heard as her head made contact with the pole. Cell landed on the ground, his tail still coiled around her knee, and slung her into the opposing wall. The wall crumbled on Celeste's impact and she was buried in it.  
  
Chelsea ran over to Nathaniel and grabbed him up. Cell glanced in their direction and made his way toward them. Chelsea backed up, horror written on her face.  
  
"Your friend didn't keep her word. She will be punished with your deaths and then her own." He stated and poised his tail to strike.  
  
"Not on your life!" he heard Celeste yell from behind him. He didn't have the chance to turn because her thin tail had wrapped around hi torso, tying his arms down. She latched onto his back, her arms around his shoulders and her legs around his waist. She sank her teeth into his neck and pumped he venom into his veins. He screeched in pain and writhed and wiggled under her. It stung his insides and his major veins could be distinguished easily. A thought of panic ran through his head and her finally threw her off. Again, she hit her head on a slab of cement but stayed down this time. He swung around, his eyes glowing red with new hate.  
  
"You will pay for that!" he hissed. He charged at her body and was knocked back to the ground with tremendous power. He looked up to see it was none other than the emerald warrior, Piccolo. "Get out of my way, namek! She's mine!"  
  
"Not any more." He stated and they charged at each other with battle cries. Where they met they gripped hands in a war of strength; the ground began cracking and indenting with the force of the two. Celeste sat up, her head bleeding and throbbing. She could feel her heart beat through it and spots speckled her vision. She looked up at Cell and Piccolo, the two still in the lock.  
  
"P Piccolo?" she questioned, knowing she wasn't seeing things with the great amount of energy they were giving off.  
  
"GET OUT OF HERE! RUN!!!" he commanded. She obeyed and took of the ground. She swooped down and picked up Chelsea and Nathaniel and glided as fast as she could away from the battle. An explosion blew dirt and debris into the air, clouding her vision. She boosted herself with her energy, propelling herself forward.  
  
~*~  
  
An hour later and it was almost sunset. Celeste was extremely tired and could no longer hear the battle raging on, but sensed it. Every once in a while she would waver, her wings would falter, her vision would black out, and Chelsea would have to scream in her ear to wake her. Right now they were flying over a dense forest and Chelsea noticed how close they were getting to the trees. Chelsea paused her thinking. She could no longer hear Celeste's wings beating, only the wind whiling in her ears. The trees were looking closer. too close.  
  
"Celeste?" she breathed quietly. She glanced at her friend. Under the magenta fringe and the jewels on her forehead her eyes were shut completely. "Celeste!" she yelled.  
  
It was too late. Celeste had utterly passed out. Her wings were frozen in place. Chelsea screamed when they whizzed passed a tree. Celeste's 17-foot wingspan was about to be shortened. She ducked as they were slowed and scraped by branched and foliage. Almost to the forest floor, one of Celeste's wings was wedge into a branch and Chelsea and Nathaniel were thrown to the leaf littered ground.  
  
"Uh," she moaned and looked to Nathaniel. "Are you okay?" Nathaniel was looking up at Celeste, who was swaying slightly in the tree.  
  
"How are we going to get her down?" he asked and stood up. Chelsea did too and dusted off herself. She stood under Celeste and jumped, not even reaching her wing.  
  
~*~  
  
"I'm awmost der!" Nathan called down from the tall tree.  
  
"Keep going!" she yelled to him from under Celeste. "Oh God, please don't let him fall."  
  
"Okay! What do I do now?" he asked.  
  
"Do you see where her wing is caught in the branch?"  
  
"No! Wait. Yes!"  
  
"Okay. Try to shake it or braked it off."  
  
There was a loud snap and Celeste's body fell on Chelsea with an 'oof' squeezed out of her lungs. "God, Celeste, you need to go on a diet!" she huffed and moved out from under her. Nathan hopped off the last branch and came up to them.  
  
"What do we do now?" he asked.  
  
Chelsea looked up. Through the thick canopy she could see stars appearing. It was getting colder too.  
  
"I guess we should sleep right now. Wait until Celeste wakes up. They cuddled by each other and pulled one of Celeste's surprisingly warm wings over all three of them.  
  
"What will happen tomorrow?" he asked, as if she would know, so she told him the truth.  
  
"I don't know" she replied and they both fell fast asleep under the star- speckled canopy, hopes that Piccolo triumphed over the evil known as Cell.  
  
~*~ FIN~*~  
  
Well, that was good. Um. please review!  
  
Demoness Yasha 


	9. Enchanted Elms

Bonjour! Sorry it took so long to update. I've been really busy (which is actually a big surprise). Um, I've been thinking about making an Inuyasha fic. Tell me if you think it's a good idea in your review please.  
Chapter 9  
  
Enchanted Elms  
~*~Last Time on CAC~*~  
  
"What will happen tomorrow?" he asked, as if she would know, so she told him the truth.  
  
"I don't know" she replied and they both fell fast asleep under the star- speckled canopy, hopes that Piccolo triumphed over the evil known as Cell.  
  
~*~  
  
In the middle of a dense forest laid three beings cuddled closely together, their forms blotched with iridescent moonlight streaming down from the summer canopy holes. Shrubbery grew wildly about them and grass and patches of moss made a comfortable bed for them to rest on. Ivy grew upon the rough barked trees of redwoods and aspens; sometimes Spanish moss hung in thick clumps off the branches. Nightshade and other various flowers were absorbing the moon rays, giving the forest an enchanted luminous glow. Fireflies and lightening bugs added to the ethereal hints. Crickets sang, tree frogs chirped, a close owl hooted and, far off in the background, a wolf could be heard singing to the half moon. It made pleasant nature music  
  
A single firefly floated lazily and arbitrarily in and out of the moon columns, drifting up and down like a fat bumblebee. It floated to the three sleeping forms and seemed to take an interest by slowing it's fickle pace. It whizzed down and landed on one of their noses lightly to take a rest. *Tink*  
  
Celeste's brilliant eyes drifted open- half-eyed -to look at the dash of extra weight that landed at the tip of her nose. The firefly twinkled and glowed a little in response. She wiggled her nose, causing it to take to the air in its dithering dance. After getting comfortable again her eyes sunk back closed as she thought about whatever she was dreaming. until she realized it was a nightmare.  
  
Her eyes snapped open and she shot up with a small scream that got caught in her throat. This sudden movement caused Chelsea, who was also in the middle of a nightmare, to jump. She started flailing her arms and yelling "Ice, Ice! I'm under the ice!" Nathaniel, the only one not having a nightmare, stirred from the sudden outburst. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, some flakes of dried blood crumbled off of him.  
  
"What's wrong?" he yawned and stretched.  
  
Celeste felt something crawl across her left leg, which the pant leg was now missing from. She picked up the large tarantulas by its body. Sitting it on a nearby tree she answered Nathaniel. "Nothing, just a bad dream. Go back to sleep."  
  
"I can't. I'm scared and dirty... and hungry" He said and sniffled.  
  
"Yeah, I need a bath." Added Chelsea and stood up. She adjusted her mini blue backpack on her shoulders and stretched too. Celeste mused at it.  
  
"Hey, Chels, what do you got in that backpack?" she asked.  
  
"Um, food, clothes, make-up, toiletries and some other stuff." She replied.  
  
"How'd you fit all that in there!?" Celeste mused.  
  
"OH! There are these really cool things that were for sale in the mall. You can fit large quantities of things into a small, pill shaped container called capsules." She said and picked out a small tin container. She opened it up to reveal 4 capsules: red, blue, green, and white.  
  
"Well, which one's for food? I'm starving and you know what happens when I don't satisfy my hunger." Celeste exclaimed after her stomach erupted in an unruly growl. They eyed Nathaniel.  
  
"You wouldn't!" Chelsea hissed.  
  
"I don't know. My tail act involuntarily. It just might be you." Celeste stated grimly. Chelsea shuddered and handed her the green capsule. Celeste stared at it expectantly. Chelsea sighed and snatched it back. She pressed the button and threw it a few feet away. With a poof a fridge appeared. Celeste squealed and rummaged through it.  
  
"I'm hungry too!" said Nathaniel.  
  
"Mmmm. Cherri coke! Turkey sandwiches! Mousse cake!" Celeste exclaimed, her voice muffled from food she had already stuffed in her mouth.  
  
~*~ That's it! Pleas tell me what you think in a review! Thank you!  
  
Demoness Yasha 


	10. Victoria's Secrets The real chapter 11

Chapter 11  
  
Victoria's Secret's  
~*~Last time on CAC~*~  
  
Celeste lathered it in her hair and dunked her head under water to rinse it out. Suddenly, she came out spewing water, shocking the other two.  
  
~*~  
  
"WHAT!!!" Celeste exclaimed.  
  
"What is it?" asked a panic stricken Chelsea.  
  
"100 ZENI!!!"  
  
"Oh..." replied Chelsea and sunk into the water and gulped. "Um, for two."  
  
"TWO! Are you insane! That's gay! Whoever sold them to you just jewed you out of $400 bucks!" (An: No offence to anyone Jewish. You have to remember these people are punks from the ghetto.) Celeste sunk into the water muttering, causing bubbles to break the surface.  
  
Soon after, they finished and climbed out to bandage their cleansed wounds and change into something new and fresh. Chelsea popped the red capsule to reveal a large supply of medical treatments and utensils. She wrapped Celeste's wing, the one that got caught in the braches, with bandage tape after putting an odd splint in it. She couldn't stretch it out without pain shooting up it. That meant no flying for a few days. She could fly without out her wings but not without using detectable ki. She didn't want to risk Cell finding them if he was still alive. She couldn't trace his ki, but Piccolo's was gone too.  
  
"There you go." Smiled Chelsea and patted her back.  
  
"Thanks." She replied and pulled on a fresh shirt. Celeste was angered horribly. Chelsea barely carried any garments that weren't skimpy. Little Nathan was wearing a white dress shirt with robin-breasted ruffles because all the clothes were too big for him (not to mention he would look funny in a minni-skirt!) His clothes were drying on a rock in the sun. Chelsea was wearing a pink tube top with jean short shorts and a pair of tennis. (Since she lost one of her heels in flight.)  
  
Celeste was furious at what she had to wear. As you know, she's a total tom boy so she's normally clad in baggy shorts and sometimes a tight top, but nothing that revealed too much. She had gone way past her comfort zone. Her baggy pants were replaced with a black leather minni-skirt with a loose red belt and fish net panty-hose. Her feet slipped around in a pair of black plat form boots that were too big for her. Her top consisted of a bikini like halter top, red with black ties, that showed off (in her opinion) WAY too much of her skin. She looked down at her new attire and thought 'Why do I let her dress me!?'  
  
"Wow, Celeste, I must say I'm ingenious!" exclaimed Chelsea.  
  
"Wow, Chelsea, I must say you're INSANE!" mocked Celeste. "You put me in a wrap around loin-cloth and eye patches!"  
  
"Well, I would wear it." Stated Chelsea.  
  
"Then trade me for God's sake! I can't travel in this! What if someone sees my underwear, which, mind you, is the most uncomfortable thing I've ever worn!"  
  
"Calm down! At least I've never worn them. Besides, g-strings were voted the most comfortable fitting underwear in 17-magazine. And that's not a loin-cloth, it's a VERY expensive designer's skirt and those 'eye patches' on your chest are classic Victoria's secret's halter bikini top. . . and no one will be able to see your underwear because the fish nets are boy-legged shorts at the top."  
  
"News flash! Victoria doesn't HAVE any secrets and I would like to keep some of MINE! Trade me NOW!"  
  
"I can't!'  
  
"WHY NOT!!!"  
  
"Because 1: Your ass is too big for my shorts and 2: your boobs are too small for my tube top. It would slip right off."  
  
"My ass isn't big and my tits aren't small! At lease I didn't pay for mine!"  
  
"Are you implying that I did!?"  
  
"No! I'm implying that your boyfriend did!"  
  
Chelsea slapped Celeste across the face. "Bitch!"  
  
Celeste slapped her back. "Skank! It's all your fault because you don't have any decent clothes!"  
  
"At least I don't dress like a man! DIKE!"  
  
"At least I don't dress like a penny prostitute! Whore!"  
  
"At least I don't wear boxers!"  
  
"At least I don't wear butt floss!"  
  
"Queer!"  
  
"Cunt!"  
  
All the while they were yelling very inappropriate names at each other, Nathan bounced back into the scene in his fresh clean clothes. He stopped in his tracks when he heard the two girl yelling curse words at each other.  
  
"QUIET!!!" he commanded at the top of his lungs. The two girls stopped and looked down at him as he approached them.  
  
"Never in my life have I ever heard such potty mowvs!" he scolded. "Now say you're sowwy!"  
  
Celeste and Chelsea looked at each other and then grumbled under their breaths small apologies.  
  
"Dat's better. Now let's go. I'm hungwy!" he whined.  
  
"Well, Celeste cleaned the fridge." Sighed Chelsea.  
  
"Come on. I'll find us some food. There's got to be some fruit trees around here somewhere." Stated Celeste and began walking, her tail swaying behind her.  
  
Chelsea came up to walk beside her. Nathan bounced up and grabbed her hand, smiling up at her. Her bad mood disappeared and she looked over to see that he had a hold of Chelsea's hand too. For a moment, Celeste and Chelsea's eye's locked and they quickly looked away. Celeste smiled at their immaturity.  
  
"I still say it's butt floss. . ."  
  
~*~ END~*~  
  
Please review. And, no, that's not the end of the fic. It's just the end of the episode. 


	11. Sulfur Aroma Read before chap 10

Chapter 10  
  
Sulfur Aroma  
~*~Last time on CAC~*~  
  
"I'm hungry too!" said Nathaniel.  
  
"Mmmm. Cherri coke! Turkey sandwiches! Mousse cake!" Celeste exclaimed, her voice muffled from food she had already stuffed in her mouth.  
  
~*~  
After eating they calmed down a bit and went back to sleep. The night soon turned to dawn and birds sung to the orangey sunrise as it broke through the majestic trees. Chelsea and Nate (Nathaniel's new nickname) were huddled in a bed of ivy. Celeste found comfort on a thick low branch above them. She had assumed her human form by sucking in her wings, the enlarged jewel and ears shrunk back to regular size. Her tail coiled around the branch to keep her put and her head rested on a clump of moss.  
  
As the morning rolled around, so did the sun and, eventually, it shifted through the canopy to right where Celeste's eye was. Burning through her eyelid, Celeste scrunched her eyes and then sat up. She yawned and stretched, blinking out the sleepiness. She glanced down at the two sleeping forms beneath her.  
  
Celeste jumped down from the tree. She picked a bug out of Nate's brown hair. Chelsea's, even though it was also short, had twigs and leaved mingled with dirt. She scratched her head and noticed just how dirty her hair was, not to mention it reached her mid-back. Just imagine the knots! She sighed and then sucked in a deep breath of the sweet forest air, crisp from the night. She caught a whiff of something salty mingled in the air.  
  
"...Sulfur..." she said aloud. Chelsea stirred and pushed herself up into a sitting position.  
  
"... Wha...?" she said in a tired daze. She shook her head and dirt flew out. "I need a bath." "Perfect timing too." Celeste smiled.  
  
"What do you mean." inquired Chelsea.  
  
"I smell sulfur. That means there's a hot spring nearby." Affirmed Celeste.  
  
"Ooo! Then what are we waiting for? I need a bath and so do you! You smell."  
  
"Gee, thanks. You smell nice too."  
  
"Are you mocking me?"  
  
"Yes. Wake the kid up."  
  
"Why? You wanna mock him too?"  
  
"No. I want to bathe. He needs one too. The smell is very... light so it's a little ways away. If you want to bathe before noon then we better move." Celeste stated and nudged him awake. "Hey Nate, lets go."  
  
"Why," he asked rubbing his eyes.  
  
"Duty calls." She said and propped him up on her shoulders.  
  
They made their way through the forest and finally came upon a small hot spring.  
  
"Alright!" Nate exclaimed and started pealing off his clothes.  
  
"I'll bathe later." Said Chelsea who was covering up her eyes with her hands.  
  
Celeste sweat dropped. "Chelsea, he's four. You're such a weirdo." She said and pealed off her clothes and slid into the hot water. "Mmmm. Just right."  
  
"Yeah! Ha he!" laughed Nate and splashed around. Chelsea shrugged and joined them. She popped the blue capsule and collects the shampoo, conditioner, soap and other things.  
  
"So how much did the capsules cost?" asked Celeste while brushing her teeth.  
  
"100 zeni." Chelsea replied as she washed her hair.  
  
"Oh, that's nice." She said and spat the tooth past on the ground. "You got any lemon shampoo?"  
  
"You're lucky I like kitchen lemon." Chelsea tossed over a small bottle. (An: Mmmm, Kitchen lemon) Celeste lathered it in her hair and dunked her head under water to rinse it out. Suddenly, she came out spewing water, shocking the other two.  
  
~*~  
Demoness Yasha 


	12. The Journey Begins

Hey all! I'm back with the next chappie! Yay! Go me, go me. It's my birthday, it's my birthday. PARTY UP IN DIS PIMP HOUSE. . . err COMPUTER! YEAH! OOCHA! (my new word. Isn't it cool?) Every body now. Oocha, oocha! You can use it too! It's awesome!  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter 12  
  
The Journey Begins  
  
~*~ Last time on CAC~*~  
  
Celeste gets new clothes. She doesn't like them. She and Chelsea get into a little fight about it. What's going to happen now?  
  
~*~  
  
"Look! Bewwy bushes!" Nate yelled while pointing at a bush climbing down a hill and ending in a creek bed.  
  
Sunlight escaped through the leaves of tall mighty trees and bounced on the creek, sparkling and shimmering. The berries resembled blue berries but a dark red in color, but not holly like either. The leaves and tangle of vines were dark green and it had no thorns. He ran over to them and was about to cram some in his mouth when Celeste slapped them out of his hands.  
  
"They could be poisonous." She replied calmly after a harsh look.  
  
Celeste picked one up and rolled it around her fingers. She pierced it with one of her black nails and smelled it, not that it did any good because it was scentless.  
  
In her mind, she switched on an info diagram and green lights raced over her eyes.  
  
Spec. Ardynca Felerious N. Arn Barry. Cla. Edible.  
  
The info blinked out and she stood back up.  
  
"It's not poisonous. You can eat them." She said.  
  
Ante dug into the them. Celeste looked back to see Chelsea lighting up a cigarette. She stomped over to her, ripped it out of her mouth and threw it on the ground, stomping it.  
  
"What was that for! That was my last one!" Chelsea exclaimed.  
  
"Good." Celeste huffed.  
  
"Good? That doesn't answer my question."  
  
"It answers my prayers."  
  
"If you must know, it's so nobody starts tracking us because of your cigy butts."  
  
"And exactly who is going to track us here in the middle of a stupid forest!?"  
  
"Cell."  
  
"I thought you said that you couldn't sense hi or that green guy."  
  
"Piccolo. No I sense them both. Piccolo, less, because he's further away from us than Cell. That's what frightens me. If I raise my power level to get Piccolo over here, Cell will be here first, so we have to travel by foot to the Look out."  
  
"Won't he track our footprints?"  
  
"We've been walking on leaves and moss throughout the time. If we keep that up, he won't find us that easily."  
  
"Oi, wonderful. Where's this Look out?"  
  
"I'm not sure, but when I came to get you, I had to fly across part of south-east China so it's probably around the central area."  
  
"Mmhm. And where are we now?"  
  
"Past the bay of southern China."  
  
"And what will we be going through after this forest."  
  
"If I'm not mistaken, an abandoned rice patty that, over the many years of being forsaken, has turned into a marsh."  
  
"Marshmewwow! Whewe?" exclaimed a red-stained face Nate.  
  
"Not marshmellow. Just marsh, a swamp." Explained Celeste.  
  
"Ewe." He cringed.  
  
"My words precisely." Sighed Chelsea.  
  
"It's the fastest way. Plus, it's the last place Cell will find us. Who would expect two collage girls to go through a slimy, muddy, dirty, dead swamp?"  
  
"Definitely not me. Cuz I ain't going to go through that."  
  
"It's a do or die situation, Chelsea. I won't make you, but I won't risk my life for you getting dirty." Shrugged Celeste and jumped into the creek. "If you're coming, fallow me. If not, stay. Come on Nate, you have no choice in the matter."  
  
Nate hopped into the creek, his shoes sinking into the soft sand. He tried to lift his foot out of it but tripped, causing him to splash face first in the water. He sat up, looking for his now missing shoe. Celeste smiled. She threw her boots over to Chelsea. Chelsea reluctantly, took hers off as well.  
  
"Give your shoes to Chelsea, Nate. She'll keep a hold of them. We won't be needing them here." Celeste state.  
  
Nate found his shoe and took off his other one. Chelsea capsulized them and put it into her backpack. She joined them in the walk upstream. Celeste smiled. Her friend might not like muck or slime, but she wasn't stupid. She knew her life was more valuable than her cleanliness.  
  
The creek water wasn't that deep, mid-thigh height maybe. It was enough to keep Nate from wandering to the center. He stayed close to the shore where it was only up to his knees. Celeste and Chelsea, however, went to the middle. The creek wasn't rushing, it was pretty calm with ripples.  
  
"You better not ruin those fish net hose, Cel." Huffed Chelsea.  
  
Celeste sighed. She knew that because Chelsea didn't get her way, she was going to find other things to complain about. Nit picker.  
  
She smiled and lifted up one foot. The sock-like feet had wholes ripped in them. One for her big toe to stick out and one big whole for the rest of her toes. A small band going between her big toe and the next toe was the only thing keeping it on her foot.  
  
"I can't believe you did that!" exclaimed Chelsea.  
  
"I didn't do it on purpose. My talons ripped through them. You should have knows better than to give me panty-hose."  
  
Chelsea huffed. She saw that the white tag was sticking out of the black leather mini skirt. An idea popped into her head. She walked closer to Celeste.  
  
"Hold still Celeste, you're tags sticking out." She said.  
  
Celeste might be a tom boy, but she knew what was tacky. Tags sticking out was tacky, so she stopped to let her friend tear it off. Chelsea grabbed hold of the tag, a sly smirk on her face. While doing so, she also caught the strap of a red g-string. She yanked on the tag, tearing it off, and in the process, gave Celeste one of them most painful wedgies know to man. . . err, woman.  
  
Celeste screamed, grabbing her backside, and jumping at least 15 feet into the air only to grab a tree branch. Chelsea laughed at the comical position she was in; like those cartoons where the cat sits on something hot and then jumps in the same manner and holds onto the ceiling with it's claws.  
  
Chelsea giggled a comment. "Just because g-strings were voted the most comfortable fitting clothes, doesn't mean they can't be made to be painful."  
  
~*~END~*  
  
Pretty please review. PWEASE!!!!!! I'll love you for the rest of forever! ^- ^  
  
Demoness Yasha 


End file.
